Talk:B0re
Addition is it +100% damage of the original attack or +100% of the altered damage (x2 every enemy), from personal experience it seems like the latter, although i have no evidence to support this Beesafree (talk) 07:35, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Like you, I seem to observe 2x damage per target, but I have no concrete evidence to support this. 13:46, November 29, 2012 (UTC) On the Bridge where the elite savages spawn in the Hammerlock DLC is a great place to test this, I do believe its plus 100% of previous damage delivered per stack, otherwise the glitch against Bunker would be nowhere near as effective. DatDemon (talk) 01:31, April 3, 2013 (UTC)Datdemon Bore overpowered against tentacles I think bore let me kill old slappy, from full health, in one shot with a sniper : he had about 5 or 6 tentacles out, aligned, and I shot through all the crit spots in one go. Needless to say, my screen exploded with "CRITICAL" and he died. In this respect, I think it might be a 2x per enemy touched effect. 18:14, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Solo kill Hyperius Well it took me some (many) tries, using singularity grenades to get a good pack of the bots and Hyperius... but then Bore showed extremely effective, i'm using most of the time unkempt harold,(pimpernel is doing great job too, but you need to be faster to aim, no time to wait the x5 multiplier) and Hyperius falls astonishingly fast. The idea is to have as many bots as possible between you and Hyperius, then he's done. So pack the bots first ... and then throw a second singularity in front of Hyperius, when the pack of bots move between you and Hyperius : shoot ! shoot! shoot!Fenris51 (talk) 22:34, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Torgue Regarding the Torgue weapons, I've tested this, it seems that not all torpedoes work, and yet some normal torgue weapons DO seem to be compatible, usually with Torgue Spinguns or pistols. Can someone confirm this? Was i just seeing splash damage or was my Torgue handcannon penetrating? IMO the best place to test is the bridge where the elite Savages spawn in the Hammerlock DLC as they are all funneled towards you in a straight line. DatDemon (talk) 01:28, April 3, 2013 (UTC)DatDemon Disregard this, misread the article :P DatDemon (talk) 00:07, April 10, 2013 (UTC)DatDemon Multi-effect shots I've seen the B0re from the Cobra and Storm rifles and each enemy hit causes those effects to trigger again. So keep that in mind when picking a weapon. MythicShadows (talk) 23:49, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Crystalisks I feel like the following note should be added, but I want to be completely sure it's actually true first: "B0re does not allow you to hit two legs of the same crystalisk with a single bullet." I did try a bit to achieve this, but I could not. However, I didn't try enough to convince myself it's actually possible. If anyone can confirm or deny this, it'd be much appriaciated. (The opposite would be equally notable as well, but I'd still need to know which is true!) ManaBender (talk) 13:19, September 8, 2013 (UTC) spiderant b0re multihits I may just have terrible aim, but I cannot get b0re to multihit on a spiderant like the page says you can, no matter where i hit a spiderant it only ever hit the same spiderant once, although I am able to hit enemies behind the first spiderant. Can anyone confirm this being possible, or is this actually false info? Kelrisaith (talk) 08:44, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think it's, strictly speaking, false information as it states that multiple B0re hits are possible, but I think it is somewhat overstated. Especially taken in context with the three notes noting roughly the same thing. Feel free to integrate them. -- WarBlade (talk) 09:22, January 31, 2015 (UTC)